1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to an improvement in the structure of a connector and in particular to one which can be easily connected with a printed circuit board.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a connector C is welded to a printed circuit board B in advance in order to enable the connecting edge A1 of a cantilever printed circuit board A to be engageable with a socket C1 of the connector C. However, for the purpose of reducing the size of a product, the connector C must be arranged horizontally and then welded on the printed circuit board B, so that the cantilever printed circuit board A can be inserted into the socket C1 of the connector in the horizontal direction thereby reducing the thickness of the product. Nevertheless, such a connector still suffers from the following drawbacks:
1. As the connector C is compact in size and horizontally mounted on the printed circuit board B, there will be a small distance for the operation of inserting the connecting edge A1 of the printed circuit board A into the socket C1 of the connector C thereby causing much difficulty in the engagement operation.
2. The connecting edge A1 of the cantilever printed circuit board A is composed of a number of thin metal plates arranged in order and the socket C1 of the connector C comprises the same number of thin metal spring plates as the thin metal plates, so that the engagement and disengagement of the cantilever printed circuit board A with the connector C will easily cause wear to the thin metal plates of the cantilever printed circuit board A and the fatigue of the thin metal spring plates of the connector C thereby making the connector C difficult to hold the cantilever printed circuit board A firmly and therefore influencing the signal transmission and even causing the cantilever printed circuit board A to fall down from the connector C.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improvement in the structure of a connector which can obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.
This invention is related to an improvement in the structure of a connector and in particular to one which can be easily connected with a printed circuit board.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide an improved connector which can facilitate the engagement and disengagement of a cantilever printed circuit board A with a connector.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved connector which includes an elongated cover having a top and two shoulders at two ends of the top thereby forming a cavity between the top and each of the shoulders, each of the shoulders having an inwardly extending flange and a longitudinal hole in which is inserted a pivot pin, a base formed with a plurality of slots in each of which is fitted a spring partially protruded upwardly out of a respective one of the slots, both ends of the base having a longitudinal hole dimensioned to receive the pivot pin so as to pivotally connect the cover with the base, the base being formed with two recesses at two opposite ends thereof configured to receive the flanges of the cover, one of the recesses having a groove thereon, and a torsion spring fitted over an inner end of one of the pivot pin, with an upper end of the torsion spring bearing against a lower side of the top of the cover and a lower end of the torsion spring bearing against the groove of the base thereby forcing the cover to move upwardly to an inclined position with respect to the base.
The foregoing objects and summary provide only a brief introduction to the present invention. To fully appreciate these and other objects of the present invention as well as the invention itself, all of which will become apparent to those skilled in the art, the following detailed description of the invention and the claims should be read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. Throughout the specification and drawings identical reference numerals refer to identical or similar parts. Many other advantages and features of the present invention will become manifest to those versed in the art upon making reference to the detailed description and the accompanying sheets of drawings in which a preferred structural embodiment incorporating the principles of the present invention is shown by way of illustrative example.